


Haikyuu Boys College AU (IwaiOi focused)

by Solar_Moon_O_o



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, College AU, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Romantic Comedy, Volleyball, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_Moon_O_o/pseuds/Solar_Moon_O_o
Summary: The Haikyuu!! third years start their new adventure in college. Oikawa doesn’t have a place to stay and meets a guy willing to rent his place for cheap. Only one problem: he has a major crush on him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: First Meetings

* * *

  
It was their first day starting at a new school and the campus itself was already ruining their mood. 

“This place is like a maze!” Semi Eita, formerly from Shiratorizawa High, complained as he walked with his friends looking for the elusive school’s bookstore. 

“Come on,” Suga said in his warm calm voice, “Daichi said that it should be just up ahead.”

“Your husband is ever so reliable,” Oikawa said giving Suga a light poke to tease him. Despite the three of them going to different schools in high school, they became fast friends. All three were happy when they found out they were going to the same college as each other. 

“You’re all just salty that you’re both single,” Suga stuck his tongue out as his two friends. 

“Yeah yeah, we don’t know the bliss of being tied down by someone,” Semi sighed. At the moment he didn’t care so much for finding someone. He’s loving the single life. 

“Oh! There’s the bookstore!” Suga shouted with a small sigh of relief. They finally found it. 

On entering they were met with a boy about their age with spiky raven hair. He seemed to have a permanent frown as his signature facial expression. 

“Can I help you guys?” He asked, his voice was deep and a little rough just like his demeanor. 

_ Iwaizumi, _ Oikawa read the name tag quietly to himself. This guy, he’s cute. 

“Yep!~ we’re looking to pick up some school books,” Oikawa vaguely heard Suga tell the bookstore boy. 

“This way,” Iwaizumi Hajime waved the three over to the counter to process their rentals. 

“Thanks,” Suga and Semi said simultaneously. When Oikawa remained quiet, Suga elbowed him slightly in the ribs and he managed to wheeze out a “thank you.”

“What was that all about?” Semi asked once they were out of the store and out of earshot and turned to Oikawa with a worried raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah, you’re  _ never _ quiet,” Suga chimed in frowning at him. Oikawa was always the first in their group to greet someone with a smile. 

“I just...he’s...cute,” Oikawa finished lamely looking away to hide the faint blush that threatened to rise on his cheeks. 

“Oh...my god,” Suga squealed jumping up and down like an excited child. “You like him!” He all but shouted. 

“Tell the whole world why don’t you,” Oikawa rolled his eyes but half smiled because Suga was such a sweetheart. 

“I am so going to set you up with him,” Suga continues as if Oikawa hadn’t even spoken. 

“What if he doesn’t like guys?” Semi asked in all seriousness because, well they don’t even know who the guy is. At least he didn’t. 

“I’m doomed!” Oikawa groaned into his hands. If that was true then he will just crawl into a hole and await his death, because it might as well have been love at first sight. 

“I can’t wait to tell Daichi you like him! Don’t worry Oikawa, I’ve got this!” Suga said still rambling to himself not noticing the shocked look he got from his two best friends. 

“You know him?” Oikawa nearly shouted because how could one of his best friends in the whole wide world hide such a fine specimen of men from him this whole time. 

“That explains why you were talking so familiar with him,” Semi said more calm as if his earlier shock didn’t phase him at all. 

Unbeknownst to them however, Iwaizumi sent a quick emergency text to his friends once Oikawa and his group had left the store. 

Iwaizumi: Guys! Help!

Bokuto: *replies immediately* What is it bro?

Kuroo: Yeah you rarely ask us for help

Daichi: Yeah what’s wrong?

Iwaizumi: There’s this cute guy that just walked in with Suga and another guy that looks eerily similar to him but emo

Bokuto: OMG IWA U FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE BRO

Kuroo: CONGRATZ BRO WHO IS IT

Iwaizumi: Idk… I was too nervous to ask for his name

Daichi: I think he’s talking about Oikawa

Kuroo: who?

Daichi: He’s Suga’s friend. All I know was that he went to school overseas and moved back recently for college. 

Kuroo: Wait Iwa, you work in the fucking bookstore. Don’t you ask for students’ names to find their stuff?

Iwaizumi: Yeah but Suga answered for everyone. I couldn’t remember their names anyways, I was too distracted. 

Bokuto: Damn this guy is a real beauty if he can distract Iwa like that. 

Kuroo: No kidding bro

Daichi: I can introduce you two if you want Iwa. I mean I’m dating Suga, and he’s best friends with the guy. 

Iwaizumi: Thanks but… what if he doesn’t like me?

Kuroo: You’ve got us to lean on bro. And we’ll make his life a living hell if he hurts you. @Daichi don’t stop me on this

Bokuto: I’m helping Kuroo. No one hurts my bro and lives

Daichi:... I-

Outside the bookstore Oikawa sneezed several times and shivered. 

“You’re not catching a cold already are you? It’s not even autumn yet.” Semi sighed giving the brunette a pat on the back. 

“No, I think someone is talking shit about me. You don’t think it’s that cute guy right?” Oikawa said dejectedly. Just the thought made him want to whither. They hadn’t even talked yet and he was already way in over his head and he knew it. 

“Iwaizumi is too nice to say things like that,” Suga shook his head. Well, he was honest and brutishly strong, but he wasn’t mean. 

“If you say so, but I still think I’m being talked about,” Oikawa said convincingly. Suga just nodded and hummed not really caring to agree with the brunette. 

“So what classes do we have together again?” Suga asked his taller friends hoping to drive their conversation away from Iwaizumi for the moment. 

“We all have english and history together,” Semi said opening his phone to check the schedules he had made. 

“Wait I’m the only one that has math third,” Oikawa frowned at his own schedule. He hated going to classes alone. He’d been doing that since he moved away with his parents but it was still a terrible feeling not having any friends in class. He hated feeling alone. 

“Awe what’s your fourth class?” Suga asked peeking over to see Oikawa’s schedule. It was chemistry, oh, he had that third Kuroo and Bokuto… (someone please SAVE this poor boy.) He only wished Daichi had it for third too but he had history as his third class instead. 

“At least we all have comms together,” Semi said hoping to lighten the mood. 

“Yeah, three out of five classes isn’t too bad,” Suga agreed, “but next year let’s try to get all our classes to be in sinc.” 

“Ditto on that!” Oikawa agreed, his usual bright smile back on his face. Semi nodded. 


	2. We meet again

Oikawa walked slowly down the halls of the building looking for his next class. Semi and Suga had already separated from him earlier each heading to their own classes. He chuckled a little to himself remembering how Suga looked visibly distraught at having a chemistry class with his two other friends from high school. He didn’t know much about them, just that they were a bunch of troublemakers. Well, he couldn’t say much about that because he was quite the troublemaker himself.

A door loomed before him, this was it, his class. He sighed, “I might as well just get this over with.” Oikawa reaches for the door and turned the knob opening it with a sinking feeling.

That is until he saw the boy he practically fell in love with that morning sitting in a corner seat by the window. His big milk chocolate eyes widen in shock. Cute boy was in his class. I repeat, cute boy was in his class. Their eyes met for a brief moment until he quickly looked away making all feelings of happiness Oikawa had felt seconds earlier dissipate into nothingness. Did he really not have a chance after all? He stopped himself from frowning and kept his expression neutral.

He took a quick peek at the boy again and this time he waved him over and patted the empty seat beside him. Omg, Oikawa thought to himself, _okay, stay calm Tooru. Don’t panic. Act natural._

“You’re from this morning right?” Iwaizumi asked when Oikawa was in earshot. The brunette nodded not trusting himself to speak just yet. He had automatically walked over when Iwaizumi had waved him over and now he didn’t know what to say or do. He just hoped that his face wasn’t bright red, because woah was the classroom suddenly 500 something degrees.

“Uh… I’m Iwaizumi Hajime by the way, one of my friends is dating a friend of yours so I guess I’ll be seeing you more often?” He said in a jumbled mess because damn Oikawa is extremely beautiful up close.

“Oikawa Tooru,” the brunette finally found his voice again “and uh we have the same class so I guess I’ll be seeing you pretty often too.” He half smirked at Iwaizumi’s surprised face. Did he really not notice that.

“Yeah I guess we will,” Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a small genuine smile that made Oikawa’s breath hitch just the slightest and his cheeks flare a bright pink. He nodded again losing his ability to speak. Damn Iwaizumi and his smile. A smile like that should be illegal the former setter thought to himself with disdain. It wasn’t good for his heart.

Math class was… as eventful as it could be to the many non math enthusiasts who were forced to take the class because general education is unfortunately a thing.

“What class do you have after this?” Iwaizumi asked halfway through the class. He was dying of boredom but the company he had was more than enough to make up for it.

“Chemistry,” Oikawa answered equally as bored. How many times does he have to learn the same equations over and over again before people can accept that yes, he knows his math.

“Really?” Iwaizumi asked interest piqued, “what room?” His bright eyes bore straight into Oikawa’s brown ones waiting for an answer.

“H15,” he didn’t notice it before but Iwaizumi has really gorgeous green eyes.

“I have the same class,” Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile at his luck. He gets to have another class with this cute brunette in front of him.

“Seriously?” Oikawa asked in disbelief and maybe a little too loud because the teacher glared at him. He mumbled a quick apology before sharing a quick smile with Iwa-chan. He was starting to love school if it meant he could see him nearly everyday.

Once the tedious math class was over, Oikawa got up and walked with Iwaizumi to their next class. He did everything in all his might to stop himself from skipping like a little five year old girl because he was so ecstatic. He didn’t care that his classes were boring this year, he got to be in two classes with Iwa-chan, this was more than he could ask for. Maybe his luck was getting better after all.

“So what high school did you go to?” Iwaizumi asked the slightly taller boy conversationally as if he didn’t already know that Oikawa had gone to school overseas.

“Oh, I actually went to a school in London,” Oikawa explained, “my dad got a promotion when I was in elementary school so we had to move.”

“So… how good is your english?” Iwaizumi asked, Oikawa might actually be helpful with his English homework if he was fluent.

“I lived in England for,” he stopped to count the years off with his fingers, “seven years.” Iwaizumi had to look away to stifle his laughter. How cute can a person be? And the way Oikawa stuck the tip of his pink tongue out the corner of his mouth to do the math was possibly the cutest thing he had ever seen. That’s just illegal! Or it should be if it wasn’t already. Oikawa himself was illegal with how cute he was.

“Uh… Iwaizumi, you okay?” Oikawa asked giving the shorter male a tap on the shoulder.

“Hmm? Yeah I’m fine,” Iwaizumi huffed, pulling himself together and opened the door for Oikawa. He did it unintentionally but the smile he got from the other teen made him want to open a million more for him if it meant he can see that smile again and again.

Classes were always so uneventful especially on the first days when all the teachers did was talk and talk about how they ran their classes.

Both boys had just exited the classroom when a small bundle of strawberry blonde smacked Iwaizumi hard in the back.

“Hey! Great to run into you here Iwaizumi!” The new comer grinned enthusiastically.

“Yaku! Man it’s great to see you again!” Iwaizumi smiled just as happy to see his friend. “How was Russia? I heard you left after graduation with Lev to visit his family.”

“Nah just his sister,” Yaku corrected him, “and it was cold even in summer. I half regret not bringing more coats along.”

“Oh!” Iwaizumi exclaimed remembering that Oikawa was still next to him, “this is Oikawa Tooru.” He pointed an index finger at the brunette.

“Hey! Morisuke Yaku, nice to meet you.” He said more calmly than his greeting to Iwaizumi.

“It’s nice to meet you too!” Oikawa said clasping Yaku’s hand in his for a handshake.

“By the way, have you seen Suga?” Yaku asked turning back to Iwaizumi after the introductions were done.

“Don’t ask me, ask Oikawa, he’s friends with him.” Iwaizumi shrugged. He didn’t keep tabs on the former Karasuno setter.

“Really? Wow small world,” Yaku muttered, “you got any classes left today?” He turned to Oikawa.

“Later, but I’m actually about to meet up with Suga and another friend of mine. If you want you can come with me,” he offered the much smaller boy. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi from his peripheral vision and as if the dark haired boy knew what Oikawa wanted to ask, he nodded indicating it was okay for him to go.

“I’ll be with Daichi if you guys need anything then,” he gave a small wave and left the two.

“So… what do you think of Iwaizumi?” Yaku asked once the one in question was out of earshot.

“W-what do you mean?” Oikawa asked nervously, trying to hide his blush. Was he that obviously crushing on Iwa-Chan.

“Well, it’s just we’re all kind of friends since high school and Iwaizumi has never bothered to be that friendly with anyone he’s not familiar with. It took him a while to warm up to us too. So I was wondering if maybe he likes you or something,” Yaku mumbled the last sentence to himself but Oikawa heard it loud and clear.

“Do you think he likes me?” He couldn’t help but ask. Here was one of Iwa-chan’s close high school friends, if their earlier interactions said anything, and his best chance at finding out more about the raven haired boy.

“I’m guessing, but don’t worry, I’m going to grill it out of him later,” Yaku smirked a little evilly and Oikawa found himself feeling sorry for Iwa-chan. Moments later and loud shouts of joy could be heard from Nekoma’s former libero and Karasuno’s former setter.

“Yaku! I missed you so much! I barely heard from you since graduation!” Suga exclaimed as he excitedly hugged his friend.

“Me too! It’s been months!” Yaku exclaimed just as dramatic as the silver haired teen.

“Graduation was only three months ago,” Semi deadpanned but gave Yaku a nod of hello. He had only met Yaku once along with Suga’s other Tokyo friends.

“Hey, Daichi wants to know we want to eat lunch with them,” Suga asked holding up his phone for everyone to see the text.

“Hell yeah,” Yaku immediately agreed, he hadn’t seen Daichi in a while too and was eager to see his friend again.

“Okay, I’m letting him know we’re coming,” Suga said with his sugar sweet smile and sent Daichi a text confirming they were going to meet up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapters wasn’t interesting, it’ll process further next chapter!  
> Thanks for reading! <3


	3. Welcome to your new home

The group of pretty setters and libero walked to a large grassed area, spotting Daichi among their other friends already sitting and eating. 

Bokuto shoved an entire half of a sandwich into his mouth chewing it with puffed cheeks and starlit eyes, ignoring Kuroo’s remarks of how he looked like a demented chipmunk while doing so. 

“Daichi!” Suga skipped to his boyfriend excitedly nearly knocking him over with an equally excited hug. Daichi just laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around Suga pulling him down with him. 

“Woah there, we’re eating here!” Kuroo said through a smirk. In all truthfulness he missed that he couldn’t see Kenma during school hours anymore since he was still in high school. 

The rest of the group sat down with the four boys who were already there. 

“I can’t believe I have to see your annoying face for another four years,” Yaku huffed sitting beside Kuroo and frowned. 

“And here I thought I would finally be rid of you,” Kuroo sighed dramatically placing the back of his hand in his forehead for added effects. 

“You think you’re the only one suffering rooster head?” Yaku scoffed, showing a slight smirk before they both laughed at their antics. 

Semi raised a small eyebrow, he and Oikawa shared a small look of confusion but neither said a thing choosing instead to ignore them. 

Bokuto tapped on Kuroo’s shoulder lightly, jerking his head towards Oikawa and then pointing at Iwaizumi when the dark haired teen looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if to say ‘what is it bro?’

“Oh that reminds me,” Kuroo said after Bokuto’s charades, “Iwaizumi, you’re still looking for a roommate aren’t you?”

“Yeah but I haven’t really posted anything yet,” he shrugged. He knew he should really get started though. He can’t really afford to pay the rent all by himself unless he worked a crazy amount of hours. 

“Really?” Suga asked a small smirk on his pretty face, “Oikawa coincidentally needs a place to stay.”

“Uh…” the teen in question mumbled flustered. Are these guys crazy, he’s pretty sure all his friends knew he’s crushing really bad on Iwaizumi. He can’t just move in with him! That’s torture! It’s bad for his heart. 

“I think it’s a good idea,” Semi said turning to Oikawa with a lazy but taunting smirk. 

“But I’m crashing at your place right now, and I might be a bother to Iwaizumi so…” he protested through gritted teeth. Sometimes he really hates all his friends. 

“I told you to find a place. You can’t stay when my uncle comes back you know. That guy… his, well, problems are getting worse.” Semi said his earlier slightly upbeat tone turned darker. 

“Wait what does he do?” Yaku asked with a frown. 

Semi sighed and explained, “my uncle is a failed musician. He goes around to perform on the streets once in a while to collect some cash but he spends it all on coke and drinks. The fucker usually comes home high or drunk as fuck and like I said,” he gave Oikawa a pointed look, “you can’t stay when he’s around.”

“So what do you do when he comes home?” Bokuto asked, his expression more grim and serious than when he’s in a volleyball match. 

“He doesn’t even know he has an attic in his house. That’s where I usually hide and pretend I’m not home when he’s around. Sometimes I use the attic as an escape route and crash at Daichi’s and Suga’s.” Semi said this all with a shrug. Never once had his uncle actually hurt him, but he learned his lesson the first time his uncle came home drunk. It was a good thing he was fast and athletic, or he would’ve gotten stabbed by the raging man. 

“Does he not know you’re missing?” Kuroo had to wonder. 

“He doesn’t remember I exist until he sees me,” Semi shrugged. He didn’t care really. There were instruments he could play with and his uncle was usually gone for weeks at a time. He never had to worry about running into the man because he makes such a ruckus when he comes onto the driveway of the house. 

“Sounds rough,” Daichi muttered, although he was already aware of Semi’s situation. If things escalated he and Suga were always ready to let the teen stay with them for as long as he needed to. 

“Okay fine, I get your point,” Oikawa relented but refused to look in Iwaizumi’s direction in case he started blushing or make a fool of himself. 

“How much are you renting the room for?” Yaku asked for Oikawa. The brunette gave him a flash of a grateful smile. 

“About six hundred,” Iwaizumi shrugged, he was pretty open to negotiations as long as they pay for their part of living expenses. 

“That’s… actually in my price range,” Oikawa said with mild relief. Although he was still skeptical that he could survive living a day in the same place as Iwaizumi, maybe this was meant to happen. 

“Great, if you can pay you can stay,” Iwaizumi said and offered a hand for Oikawa to shake to seal the deal. Slowly, Oikawa offered his hand out and put on a plastic smile to hide the fact that he was literally jumping up and down and screaming with joy at the contact. 

Everyone clapped and smiled, most of them aimed in a leer at Oikawa and a “good for you” kind of smile for Iwaizumi. 

“By the way,” Semi said after everyone had quieted down, “mind if I crash at your place once in a while when my uncle is home. I don’t want to bother Daichi and Suga all the time.” 

“I told you that you aren’t bothering us Semi,” Suga said with a frown. 

“I know but I can’t crash there all the time.” Semi argued with the silver haired teen. 

“Do whatever you like,” Iwaizumi shrugged, he didn’t mind and Semi needed the help. 

“Oh! Sleepover at my place too!” Bokuto shouted excitedly going over to shake Semi’s shoulder. 

“Uh, sure,” he said mainly to stop Bokuto from shaking him anymore. 

“Me too! I have space at my house!” Kuroo chimed in with a bright grin. Somehow it looked mischievous on him but Semi ignored that and nodded anyways. 

“If you need some place to regain your sanity, come and stay at my house okay?” Yaku patted him on the back and smiled at the worn out teen. 

Semi just gave him a small nod. The good news was he had new places to hide from his uncle and Oikawa found a good place to stay, the bad news, were either he or Oikawa really going to be okay with their somewhat new living situations...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first AO3 fic! My other ones are on another platform. I want to thank anyone who read this. 
> 
> P.S: Campaign to save Suga from Bokuto and Kuroo. Now he has two more kids to look after llloloollolol


End file.
